


It's Time to Get Furious

by LittleTwoLegs



Series: Be Grumpy, Show your Fury [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTwoLegs/pseuds/LittleTwoLegs
Summary: Visual aid to "Fury Kitty".





	It's Time to Get Furious

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to J and Mrs. B!

**Author's Note:**

> So the story behind this; I wrote "Fury Kitty" and was cracking up about it at work. Because I was loosing my mind and giggling every 30 seconds or so my coworker, J, asked what on Earth I was going on about so I told her. I have spoken with her mother before too, so when J went to her mother's that weekend she gave J this Grumpy Cat foam figure to give to me because she knew I did not have one.  
> Again, here is to friendly coworkers and their awesome moms!


End file.
